Ice
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are trapped in a cave after an avalanche seals them inside. They have little means of escape and the cold is slowly getting to them... Will they be able to escape and return to Berk in one piece? (Book 1) Please REVIEW! :D No slash! Fatherly!Stoick
1. Blizzard

_**Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Ahh, here we are once again! **_

_**Just a few notes I want to make before we get started: This is going to be a 'simpler' story than the last one (Captivated/Bewitched). No OCs, no arabesque, crazy plot that hurts my brain to write. But hopefully, it will be just as enjoyable! **_

_**It will probably end up being an 'episode-like' story. (Along the same lines as my first HTTYD fandom fanfic "How To Crash Your Dragon") but very different plot. I incorporated a few things some of you have been asking for. (You'll find out as we go along.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys like it and here we goooo~**_

* * *

Snowstorms are not a rare occurence on the isle of Berk. After all, winter lasts most of the year and it snows nine months out of twelve, only stopping so that hail can take its place for the remaining three. However, every so often, there is a storm so massive, so fierce that the viking inhabitants begin to fear that the gods themselves may be feeling a bit chilly up in Valhalla. It is during one of these storms -or more precisely, right _before_ one of these storms- that a smallish viking and his not-so-smallish dragon are gliding through the cloud caked sky, hooping and hollering excitedly as they pull a thrilling mid-air twist.

Hiccup's heart is in his throat as Toothless folds in his wings and nose dives toward some sea stacks. The auburn haired boy laughs as his Night Fury lets out a carefree roar, narrowly avoiding the first of the steep canyons.

A nest of seagulls shriek in terror and flap away, fearful that the duo is going to attack them or something. They scatter into the grey skies, showering Hiccup in pale white feathers and squawking loudly as they recede into the distance.

He smiles apologetically and shouts, "Sorry!" after them.

Toothless rumbles with ornery purrs and beats his wings faster, stealing a glance back to his best friend. Struggling with his rarely-used lip muscles, he forces a gummy smile at the boy, who is eyeing him as if ready to scold the dragon for scaring those innocent birds.

And it works. Hiccup laughs instead and pats his friend's neck. "Yeah, yeah, I understand. It 'wasn't your fault', right bud? It's their fault for nesting in our flying zone, am I right?"

Toothless gives a sharp nod as if to say, 'got that right!' before corkscrewing into a thin space in the rocks. He feels Hiccup instinctively lean in, the boy's chin brushing the top of his dragon's head as they dodge through the canyon.

When they finally reach the other side, Toothless fans open his jet black wings and they just glide for a while. Hiccup sits back up in his saddle and relaxes, taking a moment to catch his breath and steady the rapid thrums of his adrenaline-stricken heart. Once he's all settled down, the young Dragon Rider glances up at the sky to determine how long they've been out here.

He finds himself frowning when he realizes how dark the clouds are. Hiccup shivers as a particularly cold wind gushes over him, seeming to bite straight through his fur vest and thick tunic. "I don't like the looks of those clouds..." He mumbles to himself. Then, tapping Toothless's side, he leans closer to his ear and says, "Come on, bud. Let's head home."

The dragon looks at him over his shoulder and whimpers, seeming reluctant to end the fun so soon. And Hiccup can't help but almost agree. With all the stress and responsibility of running the Dragon Training Academy, they barely have time to just sit back and relax anymore. Sometimes, it's almost a miracle they're able to get out in the morning to do their usual lap around the island at all!

"I know, Toothless." He sighs. "I don't want to go back yet either, but we've already been out too long, anyway. The others are going to start looking for us soon."

And as much as he doesn't want to, Toothless does understand what his little human is going through. He's got a job to do and it's _Toothless's_ job to make sure he gets there safely. Or at least in his mind, it is. And so, with an annoyed groan, the Night Fury banks off to the right and turns around. It will take about a half an hour for them to get back to the village but he doesn't try to fly any faster.

Might as well enjoy the time they _do_ have together and try to make it last as long as possible, right? With that thought in mind, he stops beating his wings and they just slowly glide back toward Berk, riding a wind current.

Hiccup doesn't hurry him either. Instead, he smirks at his dragon's attempt at prolonging their morning flight and mentally decides to use that as an excuse for why he's late...

* * *

When the first flakes of snow begin to fall, Hiccup doesn't think twice about it. He's spent more time in the snow than in any other weather condition so at this point, the feeling of the tiny, cold crystals landing on his skin has become as common as breathing or blinking. His eyes barely even pick up on the fact that it's snowing.

That is, until Hiccup's tiny frame begins to shiver with the cold and the air in front of them turns a distracting shade of white. He reaches up to rub his arms, hoping the friction will warm him a little. And for a few seconds, it works. Hiccup blinks in surprise. The ground below them is already frosting over. When had it started snowing so hard?

Toothless's emerald eyes dart back and forth across the frozen landscape with a suspicious look on his face. His body feels rigid below his Rider, his jaw set in a tense kind of way. The dragon's ears perk up and turn from side to side, listening to some distant sound that Hiccup's inadequate sense can't pick up on.

But before Hiccup can question him about what he hears, a monstrous clap of thunder shakes the sky and Hiccup nearly jumps out of his skin. The boy's heart flutters nervously and he bites his lip. When there's thunder, there's usually-

"AH!" Hiccup yelps in fear as the clouds flash with a violent bolt of lightning. He leans closer to Toothless, trying not to become a target for Thor's deadly spears. "C-come on, bud!" He stammers, stepping on the foot pedal so Toothless gets the hint to beat his wings a little faster.

This storm came on so suddenly! Hiccup swallows because that's not a good sign. They're still many miles from home and this storm is getting more and more dangerous with each passing second.

And to add more fuel to the fire, this snow is so dense now Hiccup can hardly see a foot in front of him. At this point, he can only hope his dragon's echolocation will be able to pull them through...

As if reading his friend's mind, Toothless's throat screeches with a charging plasma blast and he sets it loose, fighting to hear where it goes. He snarls as the sound echos back from the dense wall of snow in front of them. Then, trying again, he growls in frustration. He's as good as blind.

"Oh for the love of Thor..." Hiccup mutters, anxiously. "This isn't good, bud. I think we have to land and walk the rest of the way."

Toothless grumbles in annoyance, feeling irritated at how something as fragile as snow could practically cripple his ability to fly. But regardless, he slows his pace and hovers toward the ground.

* * *

They land in small clearing of the woods, clumsily avoiding the jutting branches of slush-covered trees. Hiccup is shivering violently now, his ears and fingers burning with the low temperatures, and on the verge of going numb. Squinting through the wall of white before him, he tries to figure out where they are. He knows these woods pretty well and can probably find a quick route home in he could...just...tell where they..._are_!

Toothless tries as well, sniffing the air to see if he can pick up on any familiar scents. But all he smells is mud and ice and pine needles. The same smells that exist everywhere on Berk... With a little dragon-esque sigh, he looks at Hiccup. Maybe his human can find a way home.

But Hiccup can't see more than a foot in front of him. And it's very hard to focus when you're trembling uncontrollably and the sky is practically exploding with lightning and thunder. "Ugh, great. Just great..." He rakes a shaking hand through his hair and looks around their clearing. (Or what he can see of it, anyway.) "As much as I hate to say this, bud...I don't think we're getting home until this Thor-forsaken storm lets up..."

And the dragon snorts angrily. Not at Hiccup, he would never be mad at Hiccup. But at whatever infernal force it is that is going to force them to seek shelter in a cave all day. Over these past few months, Toothless has gotten more or less...well..._spoiled_. He had been very much looking forward to taking a long, peaceful nap by the fireplace which Stoick, Hiccup's father, religiously keeps lit this time of year.

But no. It can't be that easy, can it? So with a tiny huff he nudges Hiccup, cooing at him. For a moment, his human only stares, trying to figure out what he wants. So Toothless helps him out by walking a few inches away and then turning to face him. He's saying, 'follow'.

So Hiccup does. He carefully picks his way across the slippery grass, always keeping a mindful eye on his dragon, not wanting to get separated from him. He can only assume the dragon is trying to lead him somewhere where they can hide from the elements. After all, dragons have instincts like other animals, right? It should be no problem for Toothless to track down a cave or something.

And within two or three minutes, he has found one. It's a deep alcove in the side of a cliff, icicles the size of swords dangling off its mouth like jagged, dripping fangs. Hiccup keeps a close eye on them as they pass underneath, not liking the idea of one of those falling off and hitting him...

Once inside, Toothless stops and waits for his friend. Hiccup places a hand of his Night Fury's back and gazes around, still shivering. "Give us some light, bud?" He flinches at the loudness of the plasma blast within the confines of their little shelter. But it works. The far wall flickers with left over flames and, for a moment, the cave remains illuminated as if by a flare or a dying lantern.

It isn't a huge area, being mostly comprised of more openings that lead into endless tunnels, but it's big enough that they can find a corner somewhere to curl up in so maybe they'll be protected from most of the roaring wind and biting snow. And it's at that moment that Hiccup wonders something.

Dragons are fire proof...but are they ice proof too?

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter one, folks! And I've gotta say, it turned out better than I would have thought. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


	2. Avalanche

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! It's a pretty short chapter, though...sorry.**_

* * *

"I just don't get it..." Back in the Hooligan village, Stoick is pacing across the floor of the Great Hall. A few other vikings watch their chief with a mild curiosity but look away once they decide it's probably nothing that concerns them. Only one other man, the Blacksmith named Gobber, who happens to be Stoick's best friend, shows any real interest in his troubles.

"I'm telling you, Stoick!" Gobber grunts as he picks at some yak meat between his teeth. "Hiccup is a smart boy, even if he did get caught in the storm, he'll be fine! Plus, he's got Toothless with him. You know how protective that beast can be..."

But Hiccup's father isn't listening to him. "I just don't get it, Gobber!" He repeats, sounding highly annoyed and concerned at the same time. "I warned him that Bucket felt a storm brewing! I told him not to go too far! And what does he do?! Flies off so far that none of the other Riders know where he's gone! I swear, I've never seen anyone so reckless! So unable to listen to orders!"

"And what, exactly, was your 'careless' son doing when you told him all that?" Asks Gobber, who is now inspecting the chunk of meat that is on the point of his hooked hand.

The red-headed chief flashes him a stern look, clearly not knowing why he asked such a seemingly pointless question. "He was...drawing some kind of sketch or something, I think."

"Ahh," Gobber nods and smirks at him, flicking the chewed meat onto the table. "Well that explains a few things, anyway."

"What?"

The Blacksmith chuckles and shakes his head, hobbling to his feet and placing a hand on his friend's shoulders. "Stoick, you forget...I've been Hiccup's mentor for _many_ years now. I know a few things about when he is and is _not_ paying attention to what you're saying."

"Oh?" Stoick grumbles, folding his arms.

"Yes, and I happen to know that when that boy has a pen in his hand, you'd might as well be talking to a yak! Chances are, he doesn't hear a word yer saying."

"Oh..." The chief huffs a sigh and tugs away from his friend. He paces to one of the many windows and looks out into the raging snowstorm, a worried frown on his face. "But that doesn't change the fact that my boy is still out there somewhere... Maybe...maybe I should-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Stoick!" Gobber interrupts, already knowing what he's about to say. "Going out there wouldn't just be dangerous, it would be _stupid_! You'd never be able to find him in this dense snow."

Stoick glares at him. "I have to try, Gobber!"

"And what good would you be to anyone if you ended up getting stuck out there? Hiccup'd come home and then have to go back out _again_ to save your sorry behind!"

And that was just the prod Stoick needed. He glares heatedly at his blunt-mouthed friend, his face beat-red with fury. But before he can tell him off, Gobber takes his shoulder again and offers a supportive smile.

"All I'm saying is, you're better off here than out there. After all, for all we know, Hiccup could be on his way home right now. He's done more impossible things than weathering a measly snowstorm..."

* * *

However, that snowstorm is anything but measly. It may have appeared so within the comforting warmth of the Great Hall, surrounded by friends and family... But out in midst of this monster blizzard, huddled in a cave and completely alone other than Toothless, Hiccup is feeling a little less than optimistic about his situation.

He sighs for the hundredth time and pulls his knees up to his chest, hoping to retain some more body heat. But he's still shaking, despite Toothless's best efforts to start a fire on the rocky floor of their cave. The flames just won't stick without anything flammable to catch. And so the two sit in the dark cavern, unable to see anything but the blazing storm outside. The only sounds being the growling of the wind and the groaning of tree branches.

"Th-this s-sucks..." Hiccup grumbles through chattering teeth. Toothless drones in agreement and shifts his weight, laying his head on his paws. So far, he seems pretty unaffected by the cold...but that doesn't stop Hiccup from worrying. Reptiles are cold-blooded after all... So despite the fact that he's so cold he can't take a steady breath, Hiccup is somehow even more worried for his friend.

What if Toothless starts getting too cold...? Hiccup wouldn't be able to do much to help him... What if he gets frost bite or even hypothermia? What if...what if...?

Apparently, the dragon can sense his Rider's distress because no sooner than Hiccup begins to worry about those things, does Toothless start to coo affectionately at him and nuzzle his head against Hiccup's. The Night Fury wiggles his big body closer to him and fans open one of his wings.

Hiccup stares at its dark silhouette with a curious eye. But his confusion is put to rest when he feels the intoxicating warmth radiating off of it. Purely out of instinct, he's drawn to the source of heat and before he knows what he's doing, Hiccup has curled against his dragon's side, trying to get as close as physically possible.

Toothless purrs, happy that his Rider understands. Then he rolls onto his side and, using his little clawed feet, pulls Hiccup a little closer and hugs him to his chest, the same way he did after rescuing him from the Red Death's fire. In one final adjustment, he folds his wing over the both of them, creating a kind of canopy to block the wind.

And at this point, Hiccup is practically purring as well. "How are you still so warm...?" He wonders, mystified. "Lizards are cold-blooded..."

Of course, Toothless can't answer him but he does his best. Giving a very unnatural, warbling drone that could only be made by a dragon... His way of saying 'I'm not just some useless reptile'.

* * *

An hour passes and the storm rages on. Hiccup and Toothless remain cocooned in their feeble shelter, eventually lulled to sleep by their conjoined warmth. It's while the two friends are snoozing peacefully, that a very disheartening sound rumbles through the cave...

Like that of a stampede of yaks rushing down the side of the mountain. Or even...a ton of snow tumbling over itself, down and down and down, further and further down the cliff until it eventually spills over the edge and fills the clearing to the brim.

Blocking out the cave's entrance as if it never existed.


	3. Waking Up

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: I don't forsee this becoming a very long story. But it will have at least a sequel which is already sort of planned out! Sooo...yay! XD**_

* * *

By the time noon rolls around, Stoick is practically tearing out his beard with worry. More than once he's gone outside into the bitter cold to see if he can spot his son...but to no avail. Hiccup never comes home... And this storm is getting worse rather than better.

The howling winds sound more like agonized moans to his ears and the chilling snow is just a cruel reminder of what could have happened to his child. What if Hiccup crashed somewhere? What if he's unconscious or get can't up? What if Toothless's tail was ruined and they can't fly? A million more questions like that buzz through his restless mind as he stares out the window.

_Hiccup...where are you...?_

* * *

Hiccup wakes with a start, heavy eyelids snapping open and his heart pounding. His bangs stick to his forehead with sweat and he realizes he's unbearably hot. For a long moment, he doesn't remember where he is and wonders why his room is so dark.

Groaning, he goes to kick off his suffocating quilts, only find himself entirely confined, as if being held by chains. Still groggy and disoriented, he begins to panic. Where is he? What's going on? Half-buried memories of days in captivity on Outcast Island begin welling back up and his breaths quick, his pulse racing.

But as quickly as the panic came on, it ebbs away as his captor loosens their grip and lets out a deep, throaty yawn. Toothless blinks his sleepy eyes open and coos at his Rider, wondering why he sees so startled. Maybe he had a bad dream?

"Toothless..." Hiccup breathes, letting his eyes shut in an attempt to settle down. "Oh for the love of... Let me out, would you?" He doesn't mean for his tone to be so sharp but that was quite the rude awakening he just had...

And speaking of which, what woke him anyway?

As Toothless obediently lifts his wing, a gush of icy air washes over Hiccup and he sighs, momentarily enjoying the break from the heat. But his sweat-covered body quickly recalls their situation and begins shivering just as violently as before.

But there's one thing that's different than before... The cave is still...so dark.

Frowning, Hiccup stands up and hugs his arms for warmth. He squints into the darkness, staring in confused horror, and gasping when he realizes... The cave has been sealed shut!

They're trapped!

* * *

Toothless gapes at the exit, his mouth literally falling open and his wings drooping to the ground. What in the...? Why is it...? How did it...? WHAT?! He screeches in anger and storms over to where the exit used to be, instantly firing a plasma blast at the wall of snow that keeps them inside.

It makes a sizeable dent but, somehow, doesn't manage to go through. Just how deep is this snow?! He snarls and stomps his feet, hissing for no purpose other than to show his irritation.

But suddenly, both he and his Rider go stiff at the sound of something above them. It's the same sound that woke him, Hiccup realizes. The sound of an...

"Avalanche!" He gulps, tensing as the huge noise rumbles overhead. It's deafening, sounding like there are hundreds of fully grown vikings jumping up and down on the roof. A few bits of loose rock crumbles down, along with a pretty good amount of dust that sends Hiccup coughing. "Calm down, bud! Don't fire anymore plasma blasts!" He warns him. "The sound or the vibrations or something is causing more snow to fall!"

Toothless whimpers and goes over to his friend, nuzzling the boy's waist as if to say, 'sorry'.

"It's alright..." He says. "The first avalanche that trapped us here wasn't your fault, anyway." But with that thought in mind...how are they going to get out? Unless... He turns and glances at the back of their cave, biting his lip in thought.

The eerie howling of wind can be heard from inside some of the many tunnels the cavern leads into. Maybe following them will take Hiccup and Toothless outside...? Or at least to an area where they blast through and escape...

"Doesn't seem like we have many other options..." He mutters to himself, glancing sideways at Toothless. "What do say? Up for a little exploration?"

The dragon croons and stares at his friend, tail swishing across the ground and ears perking as he listens. Despite everything else, Hiccup grins at him.

"Alright then, let's give this a shot."

* * *

There are three accessable tunnels for Hiccup and Toothless to choose from. Two twist off into total darkness but are at least flat and don't look too hard to traverse. The other goes a short ways in before ending in a sheer five foot drop. Normally, Hiccup would never even consider that one. The last thing either of them needs is to slip on the edge or fall too hard and sprain an ankle... But it has something the other two don't. Even from where they stand, the two friends can feel gentle breezes whispering out of that last tunnel. And where there's a breeze, there's a way outside...

Biting his lip in thought, Hiccup offers a thoughtful look to Toothless. "What do you think, bud? You want to give that last one a try...?" The dragon warbles at him and tilts his head, nudging the boy with his nose. Hiccup smiles and pats his head. "Okay, let's go." He leads the way into the breezy channel, his hand never leaving Toothless's snout.

The gravel and loose stones crunch under his boots, thin columns of light leaking in from cracks in the rock above them. It's only just barely enough to see by but Hiccup doesn't dare ask Toothless to use echolocation. Who knows what might happen if there's another avalanche? By the looks of these tunnels, the rock isn't very thick. More snow could cause a cave in and then they'd _really_ be in a bad situation.

Frowning, he stops at the lip of the steep drop. There's literally no decline to the floor below, just a ninety degree fall. _This'll be bad if one of us gets hurt... _He decides, casting a worried look at Toothless. "Alright, buddy..." He says, removing his hand from the dragon's head. "I'll go first, just in case. Don't jump down until I tell you to."

The Night Fury whimpers, concerned for the well-being of his human. But he obediently takes a little step back to give him room to jump. Hiccup is tough, he tells himself. He won't get hurt.

With a small breath, Hiccup sits down on the edge, letting his legs dangle over the side. He grins nervously at Toothless before pushing himself over the drop and disappearing into the blackness below...

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to reach the ground, only about two seconds having passed before he hits the rocky floor with both feet. How he managed to land almost _gracefully_, he has no idea...

Smiling proudly, Hiccup shakes out his legs just to make sure nothing was sprained and turns back to where Toothless is waiting, eagerly, five feet above. "It's okay, Toothless!" He says. "You can come down now, but be careful!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the dragon hops down. He lands just as easily and immediately goes to his friend, sniffing the boy's chest and legs for injury. Hiccup giggles and pushes him away, assuring him he's fine. Toothless purrs loudly and nuzzles the boy's cheek.

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup's nose crinkles up in disgust as Toothless licks his cheek. "Um, thanks for that..." He wipes away the slobber and then turns to face the rest of the passage. "There must be a way out of here," He reasons. "We've just got to-" Hiccup cuts off as his metal leg skids across a patch of ice, instantly being swept out from under him. And, as luck would have it, he trips backwards. His head striking the stony floor so hard his vision buckles and his consciousness evaporates right on the spot...

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, Hiccup...you clumsy little kumquat. XD**_


	4. Brave Face

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: In response to...**_

_Anonymous: **I try to update everyday, but if you're ever curious for a specific chapter, check my profile. I keep it updated regularly as to when and if I'll be able to post a chapter.**_

"Ughh..." Hiccup moans quietly, rubbing his head as he sits up. He doesn't know how long he was unconscious but it couldn't have been long since Toothless is only just now arriving at his side. He must only have blacked out for a few seconds. Tentatively reaching up, he touches the place where his head struck the ground. There's a little bump but at least it isn't bleeding.

Toothless croons at him, eyes wide with concern.

"I'm alright, buddy." Hiccup assures him as he gets to his feet. "Just a bump." He scratches the dragon's head, just to put his fears to rest. "But let's be more careful from now on, it's pretty icy down here..."

* * *

"Stoick, are you sure about this?" Gobber asks slowly. He and his friend are standing on the wooden stairs outside of the Great Hall, gazing up into the grey skies. "The storm has only just slowed down...it could start back up again."

"Which is why I need to get out there _now_, while it's calm." Counters Stoick. "My son is still out there somewhere. He could be hurt, Gobber."

The Blacksmith sighs and plants his good hand on his hip. "Well I can't stop you from leaving...but just be careful. No reckless stuff."

"I'm never reckless!" And with that, he whistles for Thornado, who is currently perched on the roof of the Hall. The massive Thunderdrum roars in response and flaps down to meet his Rider. Stoick hops onto the creature's back and pats his flat head. "Come on, we're going to find my son."

* * *

After several minutes of feeling their way blindly through the tunnel, Hiccup's eyes catch a faint gleam of light in the distance. Heart pumping, he urges Toothless to hurry. The two run as fast as they dare across the slippery stones, having to squint through the sudden glaring light.

_Have we found an exit?! _Hiccup wonders, excitedly. He can feel the gush of wind ahead, as well as feel snow dusting over his chilled skin as they grow closer. And, indeed, their tunnel does open up...

But it does not lead outside, at least not in a way they can reach.

Hiccup and Toothless slow down again, their hopes shot. The passage leads into wider cave than the previous one, again littered with more openings and trails. There is a rather wide fissure in the ceiling, snow trickling in like dust. That is where the wind had been coming from...

This was their light at the end up the tunnel. Simply more confinement and still no means of escape. Toothless grumbles in frustration. Through the crack, he can see the sky is clearing of those nasty storm clouds. It isn't snowing as hard as it was a few hours ago.

They could get home now if only they could find an exit! And that fissure isn't wide enough to fly through...

Hiccup sighs and hugs his arms closer to his chest. Being this close to more snow and wind is starting to make him cold again. "Come on, bud... There are more tunnels ahead...maybe we can find a way out through one of those..." But at this point, he actually starting to get worried... He knows it's a pretty irrational fear. After all, there _has_ to be a way out here somewhere, he's just letting his paranoia get to him... But...what if they can't find a way out? There's no way anyone will be able to find this cave now that it's been sealed with snow.

They're on their own this time... No one is coming to rescue them. And just the thought of that is enough to twist Hiccup's stomach into knots. Glancing over at Toothless, he forces a smile, despite himself.

"Let's go, buddy..." He says in a rather cheery tone. Might as well try to keep a brave face.

* * *

Toothless uses his echolocation on each of the routes they can take. Most of them end with flat walls or ridiculous drops. Ones that he is not comfortable sending his fragile little friend down. So only a couple are actually usable. He conveys that to his Rider with a nod of his reptilian head and the boy frowns, looking back and forth between their options. Neither of which looks particularly better than the other.

So, with a little shrug, he picks one at random and starts walking. His metal leg clanking loudly along the rock. Toothless trails very close behind him, obviously still on edge after Hiccup's slip-up in the tunnels before. The viking's head doesn't hurt much anymore but he reaches up to touch the bump anyway, simply out of curiosity, wincing a bit at the soreness of it. _Stupid ice..._

* * *

After only walking through their new trail for about ten minutes, all the light from the previous cave abandons them. Hiccup's visibility turns a suffocating shade of black and he finds himself fumbling along the wall with one hand and holding onto Toothless's saddle with the other. Occasionally, his dragon will fire off a plasma blast -and light their way with a flash of violet light- for a few seconds but that doesn't help much. Six-shot limit and all... And soon, they're back to blindly stumbling along, praying that they don't fall into a hole or slam into a dead end.

But the darkness isn't the only thing bothering Hiccup anymore. It's also the silence. The only thing he can hear is the gentle thumping of his own heart, the sound of his metal leg scraping the gravel... Even Toothless is being uncharacteristically quiet.

And then Hiccup begins to worry again. Maybe Toothless is getting cold now too. Thor knows his human companion has been shivering almost non-stop since they arrived here. Perhaps it's starting to affect even the Night Fury now...

"Hey," Hiccup whispers, although he isn't sure why. "Are you okay, bud?"

Toothless purrs at him, reassuringly and continues walking.

_Hmm, maybe he's just focused on getting out of here. _Hiccup tells himself, hoping that's the case. _I'll have to ask Fishlegs about how dragons fare in the cold when we get home._

_ IF we get home... _A cruel little voice whispers in the back of his mind. But he pushes it away, refusing to admit they're hopelessly trapped.

_We WILL get out. _He takes a steadying breath. _We will get out..._

* * *

For many miles outside the Hooligan village, all Stoick can see is snow. Snow and ice and frost-covered trees. He and Thornado scan the forests below as closely as possible, trying to pick out anything that might hint as to where his son may have gone... But everything looks as usual.

There are no fallen trees, no snapped branches that would indicate them having crashed. He's searched at least fifteen caves now and no one responds when he calls out Hiccup or Toothless's name. There aren't even any foot prints in the snow.

It's as if his son just up and vanished!

With an uneasy frown, Stoick steers Thornado out toward the sea. He knows Hiccup likes to fly through the canyons so maybe he took shelter somewhere around there...? He tries not to think about what might have happened if the storm had knocked them out of the air while they were still above the churning, icy water.

_Hiccup...where in Odin's name are you?!_

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This was just the best place to leave it for now. Thanks for reading. :D**_


	5. Understanding

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: The amount of research I do for these stories... *shakes head* XD**_

* * *

Within the darkness of the corridors, the floor flickers with the dying embers of a plasma blast. The stones hiss and pop with the heat, ice dripping from the ceiling and walls. Hiccup and Toothless are sitting against one of the walls, resting their tired legs after having walked for nearly two hours straight over slippery, frozen rock.

They should have been hot...or at least _warm_ after working so hard to stay on their feet. But Hiccup is trembling now more than ever. His fingers and toes are pretty much numb. In meager light that Toothless's "fire" provides them, he can see his breath snaking out of his pale lips in white clouds, his hands shaking uncontrollably. And on top of that, his stomach is becoming rather needy.

He and Toothless left at four, as usual, for their morning flight... He hasn't eaten breakfast yet. And now it must be around noon or maybe even later. He's lost track of how long they've been in the cave, and having fallen asleep didn't help either. Now his stomach is grumbling loudly and he can see Toothless's ears perk as he listens to it.

The Night Fury is laying on his stomach, paws folded and his cheek resting on them. He _looks_ relaxed, although Hiccup notices the way his dragon's eyes keep shifting over to him. He's worried.

"I'm ok-kay, bud." Hiccup stammers in his most reassuring voice. He scratches Toothless behind his ear just the way he loves, smirking when the dragon begins to purr and crane his neck into the affectionate touch.

The freckled boy glances back down the tunnel and his gaze hardens. He doesn't want to leave the relative 'comfort' of their make-shirt camp and go back to wandering through the blackness and slipping every other step... But what other choice does he have? They won't be able to get out just by sitting here.

So, with a little sigh, he climbs to his feet and hugs his arms across his chest. "Come on, Toothless." He mutters. "Let's find a way out of here."

The Night Fury stands up as well, eyeing his human curiously. He stays very close to his Rider, just in case he slips again.

Is it just the bad lighting...or does Hiccup seem...oddly pale?

* * *

Snow has _finally_ stopped falling over the island of Berk. The clouds have dispersed and the wind has died down. The storm is over, at last. But that does little to comfort Stoick as he circles above the forest for the third time. He's checked everywhere. _Everywhere_ on this accursed island! And Hiccup is nowhere to be found!

Now the sun is setting and the temperatures will drop even further. If Hiccup really is out here somewhere, he'll freeze to death in those conditions. The thought of that is enough to twist Stoick's stomach into knots and make is heart throb.

Where is his son? Where is Hiccup?

Thornado fans open his deep blue wings and banks off to the left, keeping a sharp eye out of any signs of his Rider's son or the Night Fury. He can't imagine Toothless leaving Hiccup's side in this situation so if he finds the dragon, he'll find the boy.

But where would a sensible, intelligent dragon like a Night Fury go in a blizzard? Especially when he has a human to protect? Thornado banks again, circling back toward the sea stacks. He's pretty certain he'd smelled Hiccup's scent there, even if it had been faint. He _was_ there today... But where would he go from there?

Stoick glances down at Thornado. He is acting strange. Has he thought of something?

The Thunderdrum swoops down toward the woods, hovering only inches above the tops of the trees. His yellow eyes scan the area below them, having decided they must be somewhere between the sea stacks and the village. That's where their strongest scents are lingering.

Now all they have to do is find where they may have taken shelter. He grumbles to Stoick in a warbling voice and nods toward a huge cliff in the distance. A place like that could be littered with caves.

The kind a boy and his dragon might use as shelter...

* * *

As Hiccup and Toothless go further into the tunnel, the ceiling begins to get very low. So low, in fact, that the top of Hiccup's hair brushes it and Toothless has to fold his wings in very close to his body so they don't scrape against the rock. Now, Hiccup has never really been the claustrophobic type...but there's something quite eerie about being stuck in the pitch black, not knowing if your next step will send you tumbling down an unseen hole, all the while the ceiling is growing closer and closer to your head...

It's a suffocating feeling, one he tries his best to ignore.

But the low ceiling isn't entirely a curse. After all, if it had been a little higher, Hiccup might not have felt the gentle caress of a breeze on his cheek. The slight russel of wind whispers in through a hairline fracture, only about an inch above his head. And for some reason, Hiccup finds himself pausing as soon as he feels it.

That's odd... The last time he felt wind was in that larger cave a few miles back. And the cracks it was coming from were several yards above their heads... And yet, this time, the outside world is within grabbing distance. How did they manage to climb this high an incline without even realizing it?

And if they are, indeed, this close to the surface...why is it still so dark? It couldn't...it couldn't be nighttime already, could it? With a sinking feeling in his gut, Hiccup realizes that all this time, they've been looking for light...when there might not have been any to see at all! They could have passed a hundred exits and neither of them would have noticed!

And now the ceiling is getting so low...what if their tunnel just closes up in a few feet? What will they do then? Turn around? That wouldn't get them anywhere! With a frustrated groan, he turns to Toothless. It would be too dangerous to fire a plasma blast in these close quarters. The fire would flood the tunnel and cook anything in its path. And on top of that, the rock feels pretty sturdy. He doubts Toothless could break it just by force...

So that leaves them two options...

One, keep going and hope the passageway doesn't come to a dead end...

Or two, spend the night right here and try to use the daylight to find a way out... And to the suddenly exhausted Hiccup, the second option is sounding increasingly appealing. He's so tired and cold he can barely even see straight.

It's only then that he remembers something his father once told him. _'If you're ever really cold and start to get tired, do everything you can not to fall asleep. Especially if you can't start a fire.'_

_ 'Why?' _His younger self had asked.

_'You might have hypothermia. It can be very dangerous to sleep when you're losing body heat. You might not wake up...'_

But what Stoick had neglected to tell him is, that this isn't any normal kind of tired. It's a heavy, demanding exhaustion that makes his limbs feel like lead and his mind fuzzy. He knows the dangers of hypothermia...but he really isn't all _that_ cold anymore. He feels more numb than anything. And besides, it's dark out. He's probably just tired because this is the time when he usually goes to sleep.

He tells himself that, trying to sound convincing. But some logical part of his brain that has survived the weariness reminds him it isn't true. _You might not wake up. _It hisses. _Don't risk it!_

But sometimes, the demands of the body are more powerful than the suggestions of the mind. And before he can argue anymore, Hiccup puffs out a sigh and sits down, enjoying in the relief he feels in his legs. He's not shivering anymore. Whether that's good or bad, he doesn't know...

All he knows is his vision is starting to go dark around the edges. He feels Toothless lay down and curl his warm body around the boy's icy one. Folding his wings, he creates that protective canopy once again, leaning his head in Hiccup's lap. He might not understand that Hiccup is literally freezing to death right beside him, but he _does_ know that his friend feels shockingly cold to the touch. And that can't be good. He's seen more than a few dragon hatchlings die of the cold and the way their mothers would mourn them, not leaving the nest for months on end afterward...

He never understood why a dragon would simply give up on life like that, just for the sake of their dead young one... But now that he's laying here beside Hiccup, who's breaths are so shallow and his skin so icy... He can't help but sort of figure it out. He loves this klutzy little human hatchling...and if he were to die... Well, Toothless wouldn't want to leave _him_ either.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow...that was fluffy...and a little sad. GOSH! Why do I do this?! XD**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :D**_


	6. A Way Out

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A/N: Sorry for yet ANOTHER short chapter. *sobs***_

* * *

When Thornado first lands in front of the cliff, Stoick isn't sure what to think. Has he picked up Hiccup's scent or something? It isn't until he notices he backs up and gazes at the mountain for a moment...that he realizes. He knows this mountain. It's the same one that towers above the docks and Raven Point several miles away.

He sucks in a hopeful breath. This mountain is riddled with tunnels and caves that Hiccup could have used to weather the storm! "Thornado," He begins, firmly. "Can you smell their scents here?"

The Thunderdrum obediently sniffs the air and ground, growling in confirmation. He paws at the pile of snow with a clawed foot, knowing he could blast it away with a sonic boom...

Stoick grimaces. If there was an avalanche, they wouldn't have been able to get out. They're still in there... He reaches up to rub his goosebumps ridden arms. But it must be freezing inside... "HICCUP!" He shouts, struggling to hear a response from the other side.

He receives none.

"HICCUP?! TOOTHLESS?!" He tries again, even louder.

Nothing.

With a determined scowl, he jabs a finger at the snow that is sealed the cave's entrance. "Thornado, sonic boom!"

And the dragon obeys, opening his enormous mouth and blasting the obstacle away in seconds. Snow flurries around in the air for a moment before settling down once more and allowing Stoick entrance into the cave...

He frowns. It's empty... Except... What is that? Are those...

Scorch marks? Like someone tried to start a fire...

* * *

"Oohh..." Hiccup blinks open his groggy eyes, gazing with mild curiosity at his dark surroundings. Unlike before, he doesn't feel panic at being confined like this and not knowing where he is. He can already feel Toothless's chest rising and falling around him. _What happened...? _He wonders, drearily. _Everything just feels like a blur..._ But, with a huge sense of relief, he notices his skin is no longer painfully cold or numb. His head feels a tad clearer than before as well.

Suddenly, Toothless draws back his wing to stare at Hiccup. With a suspicious growl, he folds back his ears. Hiccup hesitates, unsure what his dragon is doing. The Night Fury sniffs Hiccup's head, his pupils narrowing.

"Toothless?" He mutters. "What's the matter, bud?"

And at the sound of his voice, Toothless's eyes widen. He releases Hiccup from his iron grip and jumps to his feet, tongue dangling and tail wagging. The dragon croons happily, nuzzling his face against his Rider's.

Hiccup giggles, holding up his arms to ward off the over-excited creature. "H-hey!" He laughs. "Settle down, Toothless!"

But the Night Fury is ecstatic. He'd been so worried when Hiccup wouldn't respond... He's been unconscious for nearly an hour now... So instead of calming down, he bounces through their little tunnel, mewing and purring crazily.

Hiccup snickers at him and sits up, rolling his stiff shoulder. There's actually a fine layer of _sweat_ on his skin. Shaking his head, he smiles. _Well at least one of us is resistant to the cold. _

Toothless trots over and sniffs Hiccup's head, licking his cheek like a mother cat washing her kitten. The boy, for once, doesn't shove him away and call the sign of affection gross.

He stares at his dragon with a sudden realization. Why it had taken this long to figure out, he has no idea. _I was dying... _He lowers his gaze to his healthy colored skin. No longer pale and holding a slightly bluish tint. _Toothless saved my life. He kept me warm..._ He looks up again, meeting Toothless's curious gaze.

With a little, warm smile, he scratches his ear. "Thanks, bud... Looks like you saved me again."

* * *

It doesn't take long for the duo to decide to keep moving. The longer they sit there, the more miserable their conditions become. Through the occasional crack in the ceiling, or even in the walls, they can tell the sun is beginning to rise.

Hiccup grimaces at the tightness of his throat. His mouth is so dry it's almost painful. And while the cave is practically dripping with melting ice, it's not enough to keep both of them hydrated. They've been stuck for almost a full day with nothing to eat and almost no water. Of course, the cold doesn't help either.

And while dragons might be seemingly immune to freezing, they're not resistant to dehydration. In fact...Toothless seems to be suffering from that more so than Hiccup. The poor Night Fury pants heavily, his tail dragging on the floor as they stumble through the dark. Both friends try to ignore the constant rumbles of their empty stomachs and the protests of their aching legs.

Will this tunnel ever end? It's like a nightmare... No matter how long they walk, the corridor stretches on and on in front of them. Seemingly forever.

Hiccup rubs his dry eyes and glances down at Toothless, frowning. _What can I do...? _He asks himself, not expecting an answer. _If we don't get out of here soon..._ His thoughts trail off as he stumbles for the hundredth time, only barely catching himself. _If we don't get out of here soon, Toothless might... _

The thought is too horrible to finish. So instead, he distracts himself by straining to hear any sounds other than their own. If they _are _close to the surface, which he thinks they must be, he should be able to hear wildlife of some kind. Of course, he hears nothing. Every noise is muffled by layers of stone and dirt, at least six feet deep...

In fact, it's not until they begin to notice an odd rushing sound that Hiccup is entirely convinced they're even still alive at all... The noise... It can't be...

"Is that a...waterfall?" Hiccup breathes, wincing at his scratchy throat.

Toothless hears it too. His ears perk and turn, his pupils narrowing. He glances sideways at Hiccup, judging whether or not he's capable of running, before taking off in the direction of the sound.

"Huh?" Hiccup watches him, dazed for a moment. "H-hey! Toothless, wait a second!" And he, too, starts to run. He has to admit it, the idea of finding a waterfall is extremely enticing... Not only would it mean access to the outside world, it means _water_.

But expending this much energy can't be healthy, especially since they haven't had any kind of nourishment in twenty-four hours. After running only a few feet, Hiccup begins to feel light-headed and has to slow down, his lungs burning. Toothless eventually stops too, at the mouth of another opening.

There's an odd, bluish light coming from where Toothless is standing and the air becomes colder and colder as Hiccup gets closer. Shivering, he folds his arms and struggles to see what could be making this ominous glow.

As soon as he steps into the cavern, he figures it out.

This place used to be a cave, like the one Hiccup and Toothless entered through. Three curved walls and an exit. Except...just like the last one...this exit is sealed. Not by snow, however, but by ice. A solid sheet of ice several feet deep, marred by a few twisted holes. The blue glow is the light of the sun shining through the frozen wall.

Hiccup can still hear the rushing sound. Except now, it's coming from below them. The entire floor of this cave used to be a natural spring of some kind, now iced over as well and dusted in flakes of snow.

Far below the surface, the water is still churning. Threatening to swallow them up if they dare shatter its crystal glaze.

* * *

_**A/N: If you want to see a good representation of this imagery, check out the cover image. That's basically what I imagined the entire time I was writing about the last cave.**_


	7. Panic

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A/N: We are actually almost done... (I did say it wouldn't be a long fanfic). The climax will be this chapter and maybe some of the next one. There might only be one or two more chapters after this...**_

_**But don't worry! I have this all planned out and there is going to be a sequel called "Fire". I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Hiccup stares into the frozen surface of the underground spring. With a little frown, he lifts one foot and gingerly places it on the ice. It doesn't budge. Applying a bit more weight, he determines it must be at least six inches thick. Probably more.

He can see those twisted gaps in the wall before them, spilling sunlight into their dark cavern. If Toothless could get close enough, he might be able blast a way out...! Chewing nervously on his lip, he glances at Toothless. Would the ice be able to support his weight...? The dragon is staring at him as well, cooing in the back of his throat as he tilts his head.

_The ceiling is still too low to fly over... _He can reach up and touch the roof, meaning there wouldn't be space for Toothless to take off. _So it looks like we don't have a choice. Either we cross this on foot...or we turn back. _

And there's no way they'll get out if they do that.

So, with a deep sigh, Hiccup edges a bit further toward the lake, his stomach twisting into knots. "Alright, buddy...we've got to be really careful." He says as he takes the first step, finally placing his entire body weight on the ice. He slides for a moment, wobbling dangerously. But after a second, he manages to pull himself together and stand upright. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe."

After all, sending the five hundred pound lizard first just wouldn't make sense. If it can't hold Hiccup's weight...well...then they'll have to figure something else out.

* * *

As soon as Stoick enters the cave with the scorch marks, Thornado's head perks up a bit. He sniffs the air and growls at his Rider, throwing a nod in the direction of one of the many tunnels that branch off it. Stoick grimaces, wondering in silence what would have driven his son into leaving this cave.

He walks to the tunnel Thornado showed him and his scowl deepens. Of course, out of _all_ of them, Hiccup chose the one that ended in a sheer cliff! He grumbles in frustration under his breath, something about recklessness and a total disregard for one's safety as he hops over the lip, motioning for his dragon to follow suit...his foot immediately sliding on a patch of slippery rocks.

Stoick is sent sprawling onto his back, Thornado warbling at him as if in laughter. Hiccup's father glares at him as he carefully picks himself back up, dusting off his tunic while trying to look nonchalant.

"Ahem...come on, you overgrown gecko..." He growls maliciously, straightening his helmet. "It's going to take a while for us to get through here with it so icy and dark... But hopefully, that means Hiccup hasn't gotten far either."

* * *

"Careful, bud." Hiccup urges, holding up his hands as if to tell the Night Fury to just take it nice and slow. "It's not a race, you're doing well." He mutters, tensely.

Toothless is about halfway across the spring, his whole body rigid as he takes another robotic step toward his Rider. In any other circumstance, this may have been a comical sight. The poor dragon's legs are spread into a wide stance, claws sunk into the ice like a frightened house cat. His eyes are wide are saucers, pupils so narrow they are hardly visible. His tail is arched up off the ground, afraid to let it drag behind him.

Maybe it's the fact that he can't fly right now or maybe it's because, from this point of view, the swirling dark depths of the water are perfectly visible... But regardless, Toothless is terrified. With his super sensitive ears, he can hear every time the ice groans under his weight, every time it creaks as he takes a step, each and every little _pop_ of it cracking into a hairline fracture...

It's nerve-wracking at best...

Thankfully, Hiccup continues to cheer him on from the opposite bank. His voice serving as an excellent distraction. "Good job, Toothless! You're almost there! Just a little bit further!"

_Creeeak!_

Toothless flinches as the ground protests again.

"Come on, buddy!"

_Grrrrnk!_

"You're so close!"

_Squeeeeeak!_

But at the moment when Hiccup should have spoken, he falls silent. Toothless whips his head up, silently demanding where his distraction has gone. But the look on his human's face says it all...

Hiccup heard that last one.

"Okay, bud..." He says softly, a hint of fear on his face. His green eyes hanging on a tiny break in the ice, a few inches behind his dragon. It's slowly working its way toward them. "You should probably hurry now..."

And that's enough for the Night Fury. He immediately starts to sprint, bolting across the frozen lake as fast as he can.

_Crack! Crack!_ Goes the ice, shards of it popping into the air as it shatters beneath Toothless's weight. He screeches in terror as a huge crack suddenly snaps in front of him, water gushing over his feet as he scrambles backwards.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cries, jumping to his feet.

Another rift splits the ground behind Toothless as well, effectively trapping him on his mini floating island. He wobbles, shrieking he begins to slide. And then...everything happens so fast.

Hiccup's dragon disappears into the icy depths with a huge splash. Thinking of nothing but saving his friend, the boy races back out onto the ice, eyes frantically searching the blackness for any signs of Toothless. "Oh gods...oh gods...oh gods...!" He gasps, kneeling on the edge of the hole that took his dragon down. He ignores the biting cold of the water that laps at his knees and hands. Instead, he leans a bit closer and tries to see through the murky surface.

Nothing. Of course, the Night Fury's coloration would be a perfect camouflage in the black water...

"TOOTHLESS!" He shouts again, panicked tears stinging his eyes. _What do I do?! What do I do?! _He demands, his heart palpitating furiously. _What do I-_

But his thought his cut short when a dark mass explodes back out of the water, waves of slush washing onto the shore and soaking Hiccup's clothes. But he doesn't care. That's-

"Toothless!" He gasps in relief, making room for his friend to scramble up onto the ice. He grabs the dragon's saddle, helping him to crawl back up. "Oh thank Thor..." He whispers, hugging him around the neck. "Are you okay?!"

Toothless snorts, looking rather angry and flustered. Water pours down his face and scales, soaking his artificial tail the whole way through and, now that he's back above the surface, the red fan frosts over almost immediately.

_Well, so much for flying out of here... _But Hiccup is too relieved to worry about that right now. He stands back up and scratches his friend's ear, ushering him back toward the shore. "Come on, let's get out of here before-"

_CRUNCH! _He has just enough time to look down, see the ground below his feet buckling...before his whole body is yanked down into darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: Ugh. Such a short chapter. Sorry! AND a cliffhanger ending...double sorry.**_


	8. Frozen

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A/N: The reference I make about Hiccup being struck by lightning is from the Riders of Berk episode, "When Lightning Strikes". Just in case you haven't seen it. Also, REALLY short chapter! GAH! I'm sorry!**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **The only reason there's no Hiccstrid in this story is because I wanted to just focus on the man vs nature aspect and when I have romance in a story, I like there to be a decent amount of build-up, which would have been hard since Astrid doesn't have a role in this one and...well...I like there to be a... *ahem* 'meet up' with the two characters by the end. Which there won't be... (You'll find out)! But yes, there will be a decent amount of romance in Fire.**_

* * *

The moment Hiccup's body plunges into the cold, dark water, every one of his muscles seize up. His lungs seem to cramp and immediately, all of his air goes bubbling out from his mouth and nose. The boy's vision blurs into one, big color and his eyes flutter shut...

_This is it... _He decides numbly as he drifts toward the bottom of the frozen lake. _I'm really going to die here._ Somehow, he can't bring himself to be disturbed by that thought. He's too numb to be scared...

* * *

Toothless bursts back above the surface, having fallen in again when the ice gave way from beneath Hiccup. Speaking of which...where is he? The dragon whirls around, scanning the miniature glaciers for any sign of his Rider. His chest tightens when he realizes...Hiccup is nowhere to be seen.

He must still be underwater!

Toothless can't remember the last time he felt so panicked. Maybe he never has. But what he _does_ remember is how badly humans respond to cold temperatures..._and_ the fact that they can't hold their breath for long.

But both of those factors together?

He sucks in a huge breath and dives back under, expertly swimming through the murky spring, down to where he can see Hiccup's faint silhouette in the distance... He's not moving. Why isn't he moving?! Why isn't he trying to swim?!

An image flashes through Toothless's mind. Of Hiccup's body lighting up, his human spasming painfully as lightning stabs through him. The boy had fallen like a rock off the mast of the ship, slamming into the ocean below. He hadn't tried to swim that time either... He'd closed his eyes to the world and let himself sink.

It's just like that time all over again. Except now, there's no Stoick waiting to hurry him home and make sure he's alright. No roaring fire and heavy quilts to assure he stays warm. Just an unforgiving ice cave and his terror-stricken Night Fury who is beginning to feel exhausted...

* * *

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouts as he and Thornado jog down the tunnel. The boy's father cups his hands around his mouth and calls out once more, straining to hear a response.

He gets none.

Could they have been wrong? Could this not be the right cave, after all? Fighting to keep himself from panicking, Stoick tries again. "HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!?" But once again, he's greeted by nothing but an eerie silence.

Soon, the passageway becomes narrow...and then the ceiling begins to grow closer to their heads. The corridor is getting smaller... Not long after, the seven-foot viking chief has to nearly double over so he won't bang his head on the roof.

"Are we still going the right way, Thornado?" Stoick wonders, suddenly feeling very uncertain about all this. Would Hiccup and Toothless really have come this way?

The Thunderdrum snorts, nodding his head as he continues to crawl further along the tunnel. It may not seem like it, but they're getting close. They just have to keep moving...

* * *

Water laps at the edge of the shore as Toothless tiredly drags Hiccup back onto dry land. The Night Fury pants and is shivering slightly but still manages to get his young Rider entirely out of the frigid lake before collapsing to his belly. Through half-lidded eyes, he gazes at Hiccup.

He isn't moving...

With an exhausted groan, Toothless crawls a little closer, nudging the boy with his nose. When he gets no response out of him, the dragon whimpers and pushes him again.

Only now does Hiccup's head lull to the side, his brow knotted slightly as if just waking up from a deep sleep. His own weary green eyes blink open and for the shortest of moments, he just stares at Toothless with a blank, uncomprehending expression. He doesn't breathe, he doesn't move...he just...stares.

_Am I...dead...? _Hiccup tries to move but his limbs are so cold he can't feel them. His muscles are stiff and rigid and unresponsive. But he can feel his heart thumping weakly in his ribcage...

Without warning, he feels a terrible sensation in his chest. His half-frozen body suddenly lurches violently and he begins to cough, over and over until his throat is raw and so much water has spilled out of his mouth that he can't believe he hadn't already drowned. He gasps for air in every gap of the fit and each tiny breath of oxygen helps to clear his head.

He vaguely hears Toothless cooing at him and glances up to see the Night Fury laying on the ice beside him, tail wagging tiredly.

Hiccup doesn't have the strength to speak and he's too numb to smile... He isn't shivering anymore. But that's probably bad, isn't it...? Still, he forces himself to drag his hand across the ground, closing the space between him and his dragon, who purrs when Hiccup's fingers weakly brush his paw.

He can't say it outloud...but Hiccup wants to thank him for saving him. Even though...he has a feeling it won't last for long. Even now, the edges of his vision are turning black and stars are dancing in the rest of it. He can't move enough to get up and try to stay warm or even curl onto his side... He's more or less paralyzed.

Frozen.

Frost has collected on his hair and lips, his skin as white as snow. Although the tips of his fingers have begun to turn purple and he can only imagine his toes look the same. He watches his white breaths in mild interest, noticing that he can no longer hear Toothless's purrs. All he can hear is a high-pitched ringing.

His vision finally begins to fade the whole way through and he switches his attention to Toothless, who has finally stood up and is sniffing his human's hair as if to say, 'Hiccup, get up.'

But he can't.

His sight goes from grey to black and his eyelids fall shut. A heavy sigh escapes him and he doesn't draw in another breath. _Looks like I was worried for nothing. _Hiccup decides, with relief. _Seems like dragons do pretty well in the cold. _

And with that thought, the whole world just...disappears.

* * *

_**A/N: ...**_


	9. Rescued?

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A/N: Wow, here we are already, last chapter! Thank you guys so much for all your support and bearing with me through this. I love you guys to death! You're all soooo awesome!**_

_The Wold Raven:** Oh wow! Thanks so much :D I'm always really happy to hear when people enjoy my stories! And sorry about your feels but that's an occupational hazard... XD**_

_Bones McCoy: **Oh, if you insist! :D**_

* * *

Stoick is flat on his belly, army-crawling through the narrowest point in the tunnel. That's the only way the large man can fit. His Thunderdrum doesn't have it _too_ hard, though. Thornado is able to flatten himself out like a flouder and follows his Rider with ease, nose skimming the floor as he reads Hiccup's scent.

It's getting stronger, they're close. Very close.

* * *

Toothless is in a state of panic. He stares at Hiccup's motionless body, a horrified expression on his face. Whimpering, he nudges the boy for a third time. But he still doesn't move.

In the faint, blue light, Toothless can see that his Rider's skin is unnaturally pale. Actually, it's _white_. Like the snow that trapped them in here. Frost has settled on his hair, even his eyelashes. His lips and fingers are blue... And it...it doesn't look like he's breathing anymore... He looks like death.

The poor dragon whines a heart-broken moan, and tries once more to wake his human. But it doesn't work.

Heart thundering in his chest, Toothless whips his gaze around the cave. His eyes settle on the wall of ice that seperates them from getting help for Hiccup. Furiously, he rears back on his hind legs, throat screaming as his mouth glows purple. That's _it._ They're _LEAVING!_ Now.

He opens his mouth to fire.

But...

Why...

Why doesn't it work? He couldn't have reached his shot limit, he hasn't fired in hours! So why...? Toothless's eyes grow wide and he looks down at himself, dripping wet from falling in the lake. A wet dragon can't light its fire... That fact, even a Night Fury isn't immune to.

He shrieks in frustration and turns back to Hiccup, grimacing at just how still he is. It isn't natural. He needs help... But what can Toothless do now? If they can't get out, he won't be able to save him!

For a moment, he seems to pace, looking conflicted and scared. The Night Fury's ears are folded against his head. Low, petrified rumbles going through his throat. He has to save Hiccup! He has to!

So, with a new determination, he runs across the snowy bank to the wall of ice. Stretching his talons, he snarls. He'll _claw_ through it, if that's what it takes... Jumping up onto his hind legs, the Night Fury digs in his claws, ripping through as much ice as he can.

But only a little bit breaks off. It feels more like iron than just condensed snow... It would take an _army_ to break this down. With another furious growl, he tries again anyway, tearing away at the barrier, this time chipping off a few hunks.

But still not making a dent.

The dragon shrieks in outrage, bristling as he struggles to charge a plasma blast, only to find his throat too wet to light any fire. The most he can make is a few sparks and some smoke.

With an expression that contains both blinding fury and heart-wrenching sadness, Toothless glances over his shoulder. His pupils dialate once more as the last of his adrenaline burns itself away. He's exhausted...

Hiccup is still laying perfectly motionless in the snow, his eyes closed. There are flakes of slush in his bangs, which Toothless finds oddly disturbing. He remembers the way his human used to reach up and swat such annoyances away...but now, Hiccup doesn't even notice them. He just lays there...not moving and breathing so shallowly it's hard to tell he's taking any breaths at all.

Maybe he isn't. Maybe that's just Toothless's desperate mind playing tricks on him. But regardless, the dragon coos at his friend, nuzzling the boy's cold cheek with his nose. Of course, Hiccup doesn't respond.

With a sad whimper, Toothless lays down beside Hiccup, curling his body around the boy in a vain attempt of retaining any body heat he might have left... The Night Fury leans his head in his Rider's lap and closes his eyes.

Once more, he's reminded of all those mother dragons who refused to leave their dead young. And for the first time, Toothless truly understands what they felt... It's not that they've given up on life because their child is dead...it's because they refuse to admit the fact that their hatchling is really gone, that they're never coming back.

And while Hiccup might still be alive...he won't be for long.

* * *

Toothless doesn't know how long it's been since he first laid down. He hadn't bothered to keep track of the time. He isn't even entirely sure if he had fallen asleep or not. Everything feels like a blur, like a dream. Because this can't possibly be happening. Not to him...not to Hiccup...

All he knows is, at some point, he begins to hear a sound off in the distance. His ears perk up even though he doesn't really care anymore at this point. He's beyond hope at this point...

But the sound is there, nonetheless...

Like...like something is dragging on the ice. He hears a voice too... It's too muffled to recognize or hear what they're saying. But it's a voice, alright. A man's voice.

* * *

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouts as he hurries through the tunnel. Thornado is acting highly skittish. They must be getting close! "HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" He can see an odd, bluish light at the end of their tunnel.

* * *

Toothless lifts his head, keeping his paws wrapped around Hiccup. Now he _knows_ he hears a voice. He glances at the wall of ice, his pupils narrowing suspciously. It's coming from outside?

He watches in awe as several silouhettes appear on the other side. More voices join the first one and, from what Toothless can tell...they appear to be...trying to break the ice. Despite himself, his heart begins to flutter excitedly. Have their friends finally come to save them after all?!

But as more of the wall is removed, slowly digging into the cave where Toothless and Hiccup lay defenseless...it becomes more and more obvious...

These people are not their friends.

Finally, a hole is made and bright, warm sunlight spills onto Toothless's chilled body. The soliders before them take a step back, slipping their axes back into their waistbands. They stare at the two with a range of expression from smugness to fear.

A familiar voice ushers them aside.

"Ahhh, it seems you were right, after all! Well done," Alvin smacks Savage across the back, donning a vicious grin. "I knew I implimented those scouting missions for a reason."

Toothless hisses at them, wrapping himself around the prone form of his little Hiccup. He won't let Alvin take him!

"Now, now, dragon..." Alvin tuts. "If you kill me, then who's going to save 'iccup?" He motions to the boy with a scarred, meaty hand.

But Toothless isn't buying it. Why would _Alvin_ want to save Hiccup?

The Outcast leader sighs, realizing that his enemy's Night Fury isn't listening to him. "I'll tell you the truth, dragon." He growls. "I need 'iccup _alive _so he can train my dragons! You need 'im alive because he's your friend...or something. That means we have a common goal."

Toothless just snorts, trying not to admit how enticing that sounds under the circumstances. But Alvin has an armada, hundreds of soliders...he must have a way of treating injuries...maybe even a way to save Hiccup's life. And if he doesn't...well...they're not worst off than they were before.

"Well? What do you say, _Toothless_?" Alvin purrs, failing to hide his menacing chuckle. "Your Rider doesn't have to die today..."

And that's the last tiny push that shoves Toothless over the edge. With a little, conflicted whimper, he unfolds his wings, revealing the half-frozen body of his best friend. When he looks up at Alvin, the man is grinning at him.

He shouts for his men to come over. Immediately, they surge into the cave and surround Toothless. Snapping on chains and a muzzle in a blink of an eye, they drag him toward the ship that is expertly hidden among tall rocks. Toothless is too tired to fight them but he does look back at Alvin, growling beneath his restraints.

"Of course, I can't have you taking off and telling Stoick where his son has gone... You're coming with us too, Night Fury." With that, he orders his men to take Hiccup on board. "Make sure he stays alive! The one who lets him die won't live to see the shore!"

So in a flurry of motion, the unconscious boy is taken to the ship and immediately they go to warming him up. Alvin sets their course and grins at Savage. "Next stop, Outcast Island!"

* * *

As Stoick bursts out of the tunnel and into the cave, he slows his steps and gapes at what he sees before him. A natural spring almost entirely frozen over, save a huge crack down the center and the remains of a wall of ice, chipped and broken down.

Thornado grumbles and goes to a spot near the exit, sniffing the ground. He whines and looks back at Stoick with an aplogetic expression.

Stoick grimaces, closing his eyes against the horror of the realization. They're too late. Hiccup and Toothless left here hours ago...

**End.**

* * *

_**A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Please don't rage-quit on me! XD The next story will be called Fire and should be out some time within the next week or so... Just keep an eye on my profile for updates, as usual.**_

_**Ps. Yes, Hiccup and Toothless were taken by Alvin HOURS before Stoick showed up. A bit of a time-skew there, sorry if that was confusing to anyone.**_


End file.
